king hellbringer dark ruler of equestria
by kyle115
Summary: malek hellbringer was never useful to his father who was the president but this would soon change as he became the first super soilder known as hades. hades was then programned and designated to go into space and activate a space laser to destroy a country so he could help his father rule the world, but a wormwhole opens and he is sucked into it sending him to a different world
1. Chapter 1

**greetings my fellow authors friends and followers kyle115 here again and once my other stories are done, I shall be working on some side stories before I continue my fight for harmony trilogy. along with some personal favorites of mine, I wil be working on a human villan in a anthro equestrian story all the other stories i've seen are good but the villan has been beat for once in this story the villan may win ha if you thought I would spoil the ending there your wrong no hints on who's going to win in the end, but I digress this shall be a fun project for me other then that I have two favorite ideas to go into one of which I have already started, but anway other then that I am going to show you the main version of kyle along with any other versions cause trust me they'll come in handy for a special im doing later but no spoilers so, sit back grab a snack, a drink, get a comfy spot and relax with whoever or whatever you want and enjoy my stories I know I enjoy writing them oh and a special thanks to all my followers, veiwers, favoriters, and those of you I consider friends oh and I would like to point out three authors of mine who have either reviewed or helped me with my story, seniorcopycat, jeremy1555 and theshadow34 so be sure to check them out along with any stories they have or recommend**


	2. maleks troubles- death has come

Malek was a normal solider and a man, all he ever wanted to do was make his father proud but, he wouldn't have been able to do that. At least not until he became his father's super solider and his pawn in a plot to take over earth. However, his father's plans would go wrong as a wormhole decided to intervene and take his son to a new earth one that Malek would become free on.

Date: 4/24/2019, time: 8:45 pm, location: secret lab in Roswell New Mexico. Maleks father the president of the United States smiled as he watched the sceintests experiment on his son. "Now will my son be fully under my control once he's a super solider. The scientist nodded but then looked back at the president." are you sure you want this drake he's our son. drake sighed and rubbed his temple before glaring at the girl" yeas Vicky I am I know he's our son but this must be done if we are going to get what we really want now start up the hades program and wake my son up. Vicky sighed as she typed the commands into the computer and the pod Malek was in opened up and he stepped out in his gray and red armor. Drake grinned at this and rubbed his hands together. "Good good now hades cans you understand me. Malek bowed as he heard his father and put his hand on his chest." yes master what do you need of grinned at his soon and patted him on the back. "ah son I have a very important mission for you, I need you to go up into a satellite board it and take it over then, I want you to test the laser on the world leaders and then onto Vietnam I want to make an example for the other countries so they shall fear me and in turn you and my laser then, we shall rule the world as father and son. Malek nodded and walked over to the weapons table before grabbing some gear like, a, a standard combat knife, some grenades, some smoke grenades, and a bulldog shotgun." master how shall I get to this station. Drake turned to Malek and pointed at Vicky. "Your mother shall beam you up to the station no witnesses son kill all the mechanics. Malek bowed to drake before walking over to Vicky. "I am ready to go mother. Vicky looked at her son with sadness and regret and looked at where his eyes would before whispering." I'm sorry son I dint want this for his head at this and put his hand on his mother's shoulder and he snapped out of the mind control for a minute and squeezed her in affection. "It's alright mother none of what happened to me was your fault. Malek then reached behind his mother to hit the teleport button and his body materlized as he was taken to the space laser and a mechanic came to meet him. "Hello sir state your business and show your security card. Malek grinned under his helmet as the programing took back over and chuckled as he was asked this. "Why of course it's right here.

Malek then whipped out his magnum and shot the mechanic in the face. Malek then kicked his body and walked into the station. Malek then grinned as the other mechanics must have heard the gunshots and they all pointed guns at him. "Halt intruder this is us property leave now or risk a war after we kill you. Malek kept his grin as he reached down to his belt and plucked out a smoke grenade. "Oh you're going to kill me are you well here's a secret you can't kill me. The mechanics looked surprised but before they could say anything the smoke grenade popped in maleks hand causing the room to be filled with smoke. Malek then switched his heat sensor and calmly walked around the room stabbing the mechanics one by one but, when one was left, Malek cut the lights and hid in the shadows. Malek then watched and laughed maliciously as the mechanic looked around in horror and he backed up into a wall." y-you killed them all you damn monster-you killed them. Malek stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked towards the mechanic with the red parts of his armor glowing. "And your next I can't leave any witnesses alive. The man looked at Malek In fear and fired multiple rounds into maleks helmet but the bullets just bounced off. "w-what are you. Malek grinned as he pulled back his knife and aimed it at the man's throat. "Me- I am hades and I am death. The man then screamed as Malek the shoved the knife into his throat ending his life. Malek then let the body slump to the floor as he walked over to the controls and contacted his father. "Master the station is under my control what shall I hit first.

Drake's facial expression turned into an evil grin and he congratulated his son. "Good job son now I have all the world leaders meeting today and I want them all dead they shall be an example to others. Malek saluted his father as he began to type in the coordinates to the United Nations building and looked up at his father as he was done. "Coordinates set father what power level should we use. Drake laughed as his plan was working and thought for a moment, "Hmm stay in the green area I don't want our country being destroyed. Malek nodded and as he went to push the start button but as he was about to, the station shook and knocked him to the ground. "What is that Malek what's wrong? Malek got up quickly and held onto the console as the station kept shaking. "Something is wrong father- wait, Malek looked outside into space quickly only to see a light purple portal sucking the station in. " master there's a wormhole shall I still fire. Drake quickly shook his head no and responded." no Malek it is too much of a risk the laser means nothing to me now I'm having Vicky teleport you back. Vicky however was unable to do anything as the wormhole blocked the signal. "I can't lock onto his signal I can't save him drake. Drake looked pissed at this and quickly spoke into the com." Malek get the fuck off of that station now the portal is blocking the signal. However as soon as these words left his mouth, the portal sucked the laser in causing drake to cuss. "Damn it vickey I lost both of my weapons in one day and I wasn't even close to winning damn it.

Vickey looked at drake in disbelief and yelled at him." WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU WE LOST OUR SON AND YOU DONT EVEN CARE. drake growled and slapped Vicky causing her to fall on the ground and cry." shut up he was nothing to me when he was born and nothing to me now, now if you excuse me I need to go meet the other leaders of the world. Vicky cried for her lost son and she felt so much regret. "Malek I'm so sorry- I failed you.

Malek however was alive and well in the station which, had landed in the middle of a field. "Father Come in I've landed in a new universe- father? Malek scowled as no answer came back and looked at his lists of duties. "Survive and conquer until the master comes initiated. Malek then exited the station by climbing out the window and he was met with a crowd of anthro pony guards. "Scanning for threats, weapons detected, unknown power source detected, threats detected act with caution. Malek slowly walked towards the guards and stopped as soon as the captain pointed his spear at him. "Halt monster come with us or we will kill you. Malek chuckled at this and shook his head before snatching the spear from the guard's hands and snapped it in half before throwing the remains in his face. "I'll tell you fool what I told the last men who tried to kill me simply put, you can't kill me. Malek then backhanded the captain away from him and grinned as the guards charged him. "Your names would be nice to know before I kill you, because I'm going to have to dig some graves for you all. when the guards didn't answer Malek ran forward and caught the first spear in his arm pit, as it was thruster towards him and shot the guard in the face. Malek then whipped the spear around in the air causing the handle to smack another guard hard in the face and when he went down Malek shot him in the face. Malek grasped the spear in his other hand as it finished its spin and chucked it at the next guard causing him to take it in the chest and making him fall however, after this happened another guard rushed Malek and tried to impale him with his spear but Malek used this to his advantage as he grabbed the guards spear and used it to hold him and use him as a shield. This strategy worked well as the other guard that was behind the first couldn't stop in time and he ended up impaling the guard used as a shield Malek then smiled as he pointed his magnum over the guards shoulder and fired point blank into the second guards face killing him.

Malek then laughed as he dropped the bodies and threw the spear causing it to fly and hit one of the last two guards that were left. "Jeesh I don't know why I expected more from ponies. The captain scowled at Malek and his horn lit up. "We may not be able to hurt you with our weapons but our magic should do the trick. The captain then began to fire magic blasts at Malek who looked surprised as they made his shields start to go down." huh well I'll be damned that actually did something to me. the captain looked confused at this and rapidly fired magic blasts as Malek walked forward causing his shields to keep lowering bit by bit until, Malek ran forward and grabbed the captains horn as soon as his shields were gone." congrats you took out my shields but sadly that's not near enough to kill me. Malek then snapped the captain's horn off his head and stabbed it into the captains shoulders making him scream loudly in pain. "Oh shut up you baby I'm not going to kill you I need some information and a message to be delivered now, where am I, who rules here and what are you. The captain glared and cried a bit before answering." you're in equestria, princess celestia and Luna rule here, and were ponies specifically unicorns there are also pegasi and earth ponies here. Malek grinned as his hades data bank accessed information on mlp and smiled as he dropped the captain. "Good, now then for my message tell the princess's to beware for death has come to equestria- now go! Malek then threw the captain a few feet away and laughed as he ran away. "Ah that was fun now I better go hunting for some food.

As Malek went to go back inside the space station for food, he began to search around for the lasers main components. "Ah I found the components perhaps a weapon can be salvaged from this, hmm searching data base, - yes a weapon will be needed if the elements of harmony come for me. Malek then ripped off the main parts of the laser and began to build a glove of sorts so that said weapon could be in the palm of his hands. "Well that was easy thank you hades program now where was I- oh yes lunch. Malek then dug his knife out of the mechanics throat and went into the forest to hunt for some food. It was a good thing he didn't have to go very far or wait very long, since his bloodlust was growing, and he got just what he needed when he ran straight into a manticore. Malek looked at the manticore as it growled at him and laughed as he flipped his knife in his hand." you know I would have preferred a steak but right now I'm really hungry and I really want to kill something so your my new lunch. Malek then threw his knife into the manticores snout and as it snarled and covered its nose to try and get the knife out, Malek roundhouse kicked it into a tree making the tree crack and fall. Malek then chuckled as he slowly walked forward and pulled his knife out of the manticores snout but, this left him open and the manticore tried to impale him with its tail but, Malek side stepped it and caught the tail." tsk- its bad to interrupt a man when he's making dinner- Malek then wagged his knife in the manticores face before breaking the manticores tail off with his elbow, making a loud snapping sound. Before the manticore could howl in pain, Malek flipped the tail up and impaled it by its mane to the tree and slit its throat as it hung their causing the blood to flow out of it. "Peh pathetic little pastel myth you weren't that good of a fighter but you'll make a great lunch. As Malek settled in and got ready to have his lunch, celestia, Luna, the main six and spike all were having lunch in canterlot together.

"So twilight how are things in ponyville these days we haven't had any chaos in months. Twilight sighed in relief at celestia and shook her head. "Well other than the usually pony problems princess, we haven't really had any trouble and I'm enjoying the peace. Celestia smiled at twilight and turned to the rest of her friends. "And what about the rest of you how have you been. Spike answered next with an excited bubbly energy of a kid." I've been good twilight and the rest of us went into a comic book and became super heroes. Celestia chuckled at this and nodded at this before looking to applejack next as she began to speak. "Well I had a problem with some bats and how to get rid of them but fulttershy helped me solve that situation. Fluttershy nodded in response to this and smiled at applejack while rainbow began to talk. "You know since we saved the harmony tree nothing bad has really happened we haven't really done anything awesome well besides helping daring doo and me adopting scootaloo, which was awesome for me. Pinkie pie made a pfft noise at this and smiled at her friends. "Come on girls you got to admit we had fun these past few months I know I did. Rarity opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as guards burst into the room." princesses you are needed in the infirmary right away.

Both Luna and celestia shot up at this and celestia quickly looked at the mane six. "Twilight you and the girls stay here we can handle this. Twilight stood up in protest but celestia cut her off as she knew what twilight would say. "No twilight you can't come with remember if we fall you have to rule in our stead now please stay here. Twilight sat back down reluctantly and watched as celestia and Luna left the room. as celestia and luna entered the infirmary they noticed the injured guard with his horn broken." princesses the monster he was too fast, he killed all my men he said his name was hades and he said to tell you that death has come to equestria. Both of the princesses paled at this and celestia quickly glared as she got angry. "Do you know where the creature was heading? The guard nodded and groaned as he sat up. "When I saw him last, he was heading towards the everfree. Both princesses nodded at this and celestia put a hand on the guards shoulder. "Do not worry we shall stop the monster. Celestia and Luna then took to the air with both of their dresses flowing straight in the air as they flew fast. "Sister what is this creature were going to face. Celestia looked at Luna with uncertainty and shook her head. "I don't know sister. Luna growled at this and she narrowed her eyes as she saw smoke. "Celestia there's smoke over there come on let us end this monster. Luna then quickly flew down towards the campsite while celestia followed after her. "Luna wait we have to be careful we don't know what this monster can do. However Luna kept her quick pace and she would regret this as soon as she saw the manticores bones in a pile and picked clean. "Gah what- celestia - whatever this monster is it's faster and stronger than a manticore where is it. Celestia thought for a moment and grimaced as she looked at the bones. "I don't know luna but - gah. celestia suddenly fell to the ground as she felt a disturbance in her magic but luna only had a second to worry before the same thing happened to her." the harmony tree- luna- gah we have to get to it and fast. Meanwhile,

Malek had walked around the forest after he had eaten and had managed to find the harmony tree. "Hmm data base shows this is the harmony tree, processing- disarm elements of harmony and absorb the vines captured magic check. Malek then went to take out the elements of harmony but stopped as the tree entered his mind. "Wait child you are not thinking clearly let me clear your mind. Malek growled as he struggled and tried to fight the tree but its magic was to strong." do not worry child the evil controlling your mind is gone. Malek stood up straight and he rubbed his head as he gained his free will back and then, he grinned before turning to the harmony tree and taking the element of magic out of it. "Stupid tree you only freed me from my father's control now equestria shall have a proper ruler but first the illusion of harmony must be erased. Malek then knocked the rest of the elements out of the tree and before he could do anything else, a beam of solar and lunar magic hit him in the face causing him to go flying into the tree and, causing his helmet to shatter. Malek growled as he stood up and his eyes shined red in the darkness." you should not have done that -what. Malek stopped his anger as he felt the vines wrapping around his body." monster quick free yourself and come with us we have to get out of here before the vines spread. Malek laughed as he felt a voice enter his head. "For giving us our power back we will transfer our power to you defeat these puny ponies and make discord pay for not using us when we surfaced.

Malek grinned then as he absorbed the magic from the vines causing them to disapear and drop him. "Now princesses deal with a real villain. Malek then concentrated as he summoned his new dark magic into his hands and started up his laser. Seeing this, celestia and Luna both charged up their magic and got ready to fire back but, Malek fired first. celestias and lunas blast came second but, both were evenly matched until, Malek turned up the setting to high on his laser causing his beam to overpower the princesses and send them flying however, the elements of harmony had snuck around the princesses while Malek was distracted and put them back into the crown and twilight yelled as they fired at Malek. "Hey monster leave them alone. Malek turned around in surprise but he was rocketed off his feet and sent flying into the sky. However, the light blinded the mane six so when they saw Malek gone they cheered and thought he was destroyed. "Yeah we did it we beat the monster. However as celestia and Luna groggily got up and fixed their white and blue dresses, celestia glared at twilight and scolded her. "Twilight what are you doing I told you to stay at the castle! Twilight frowned at this and her wings folded behind her back. "Princess I'm sorry b-but I had to help you I sensed a disturbance in my magic and knew something was wrong. Celestia smiled at twilight and patted her head. "It's okay twilight though you didn't listen to me you did save Luna and me and destroy the monster so thank you. Luna walked over to the harmony tree and used it to stand up as she regained her barring's. "Yes thank you girls now let's get the elements back into the harmony tree. The girls nodded as they put the elements of harmony back and the tree began to speak to them all. "Children wait the human is not dead. All of the girls looked at the harmony tree in shock and surprisingly fluttershy broke the silence first. "Um I've never heard of a human before what is it. The harmony tree quickly gave an answer but with a venomous tone. " I read the boys mind most humans are monsters but some are truly good that boy is good but his father has changed him into a monster he has never been shown love from his father and he has never had friends all because of his father. Rarity scoffed at this and looked at the tree in disbelief. "Surely someone has shown him some kindness or generosity or loyalty.

The tree of harmony sighed at this and he spoke with sadness. "No I'm afraid he hasn't had any kindness except from his mother but this has not stopped him from becoming cold. Pinkie pie quickly walked in front of the tree and threw her hands up in the air. "What are you telling me he's never had a party or anything that's not right? Rainbow scoffed at this and quickly butted in. " why should we even care if he was mistreated he's a monster and monsters don't change. Applejack shrugged at this and walked over to rainbow. "Now normally ah would disagree with rainbow about this but she's right girls you saw what he did to the princesses. Celestia sighed and shook her head. "Look girls it doesn't matter now let's all just go back to canterlot and organize some search parties to find out where this Malek landed. All the girls nodded before the princess's teleported them to the castle.

Meanwhile some hundred miles away: Malek was lying in the crater he created inside of a mountain and he groaned as he slowly got up. "God damn it that hurt, what the fuck was that I felt something trying to erase a part of me grr damn ponies will pay for this shit where I am anyways. Malek then went to walk but jumped back in shock as he came face to face with a statue of a female human, as he looked her over, he noticed that she was wearing some battle armor. "Hmm what have we here a human here eh this can't be right, hmm according to my database your- hmm you're not in the database what is your story hmm. Malek went to touch the statue but before he did he pulled his hand back and shook his head. " not yet first I must see what happened to you Malek then went to step backwards but, he misstepped and he tripped and fell into the statue. " ah fuck this is perfect well may as well make myself presentable. Malek then stepped back and watched as the stone slowly cracked and he waited but, the cracks only slowly spread. "Oh are you serious fine I guess I can wait no moving from this cave anyway since I'm to hurt to move that far. Malek then settled down onto the ground and brought out a blanket from his armor. "If you get free wake me up will ya. Malek then leaned his head down and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
